Sun and Moon
by Parabola Beam
Summary: They may be as different as night and day, but they will always follow one another. A pure shot of very smutty Neru/Haku lemon with tipsy!Haku involved.


**Sun and Moon**

"Neru, you don't look so great. Are you okay?"

"Shut up."

It was sweltering. Her swimsuit clung to her skin hotly, dampness plagued her entire body. Skin pasty with sunscreen, hair heavy with sea brine, everything was just so _hot _and uncomfortable.

She hated Haku for having the sense to head back to their air-conditioned cabin early for a bath and a nap. How comfortable she looked, supine and calm, hair down and fanned over the soft covers.

"Ahaha..." She got up from bed, a sheet wrapped around her middle loosely, and stumbled towards Neru. From the looks of it, she'd had a drink too. "Here, let's get you in the bath."

Her hands were cool and soft; Neru wondered if the rest of her felt that way too. As they walked, Neru noticed how sleek and clean her hair was, the fragrance of conditioner still fresh. Neru stepped into the tub, once it was filled with icy water. Although she was really warm, the drastic temperature difference gave her small body quite the shock.

"Want me to scrub your back?" Neru checked over her shoulder; Haku was squeezing a loofah temptingly.

"If you can do a good enough job while you're tipsy like tha-aah!" She yelped as Haku's arms reached around and peeled up the hem of her swimsuit top.

"Well do you expect me to scrub you through your clothes?" She giggled, swiftly pulling it over her head and tugging her hair free of its ponytail holder. "You can start on your hair."

Haku sat on the edge of the tub, sighing as she leaned in close, circling the loofah over the girl's back: Neru smelled like the ocean. The heat of summer and that sweet sea breeze were brimming from her pores. As Neru continued working on her hair, Haku's free hand joined the sponge, slicking her over with soap and trailing over her waist and shoulders, fingertips tracing the very faint tan lines that had appeared, and in some places, the sunburned areas that Neru had forgotten to protect with lotion in her haste to go have a good time.

"You should be more careful next time, Neru." Haku giggled playfully, her hands wandering around to her chest and spreading more soap around.

"And you should be less handsy," Neru shot, face flushing wildly as Haku's fingertips toyed with her nipples. "but you don't see me complaining."

"I've known you a while, Neru." She purred, running on liquid courage. "And you're always first to let people know when something bothers you." When her friend did not respond, she gently squeezed her fingertips against the firm buds, drawing forth a groan.

Neru was all sun and sand, boundlessly energetic. Haku was cool, smooth, sweet and slow, but the notion of holding back had been burned through with a few drops of liquor and a bit of slippery soap. The younger girl's hair clung in clumps around her face from sweat and heat.

Haku's hands slid down to her hips. "You've always been the vocal one." With a squeeze and one easy motion, she hoisted Neru upwards, forcing her to stop trying to cover herself to grab the opposite edge of the tub for stability, body straining as her wet and soapy hands slid over the curved edge. Neru's wet shorts resisted Haku's tugging, clinging to skin, but were soon around her knees. More tan lines decorated her waist and thighs, and Haku couldn't resist running her hand up a bronzed leg, squeezing the paler flesh her shorts had covered. "Always so _cheeky_."

Neru tried to swallow her moan, but a needy sound escaped as she parted her lips. It wasn't often that Haku behaved like this: she was usually either sober and modest or shit-faced and sloppy. But when she was somewhere in-between, that boldness and that retained sense of control was just right for getting her blood pumping hard.

Haku knew it too, the bitch. Her fingers delved between her thighs, giving the wet folds the teasing of a lifetime. Neru did not like being denied. She growled as her lover stood and swept her hand over the back of her neck, pushing the sun-kissed hair over one shoulder and rubbing deep into her aching, taut neck muscle so she could lean close and nibble her way up her bared ear. As Neru writhed against her touch, she distinctly felt Haku's warm figure brush her back; she checked over her shoulder, hissing as her ear was nipped a little harder, and the sheet that had been covering Haku was now hanging lazily around her hips and not leaving much to the imagination at all. The sight was enough to burn Neru up all over again, but her position was too precarious for her to do anything about it herself.

"Hhh, Haku-" She choked as her fingers slid around her clitoris, only to abandon it soon after, "-god I hate you." Haku only gave a throaty giggle and pressed her lips flush against Neru's ear, speaking directly into it as her fingers continued their torturous work.

"You're going to _earn _it this time." The combination of tipsy, warm breath and the workings of her fingers was to die for, but it stopped before Neru could reach her fullest satisfaction. She reached down with one hand, plucking the forgotten loofah from the water and shoving it into Neru's chest, letting the cold suds escape onto the rapidly warming skin. "If you really hate me, then...finish up yourself."

She let go of her, retreating back towards the main room, leaving Neru to slide and splash straight down into the water, hissing and spitting like a wet, angry cat.

As soon as Neru reached a passable level of cleanliness, she lost no time seizing a towel to cover herself with and following, not even bothering to put her hair up again. She found that Haku didn't think very much of such modest sentiments, discovering her naked as ever and idle atop the bed. Anger bubbled in her throat as the woman absently ran her fingers through her long white strands. Getting cool and clean did not change the fact that Neru was the hot-headed one, fire under their sheets, but the look in Haku's eye made it clear that the dominant role was currently being contested.

"Feeling better?"

Neru sniffed sharply, sitting on the edge of the bed and glaring at her. If she wanted to play like that, she would too. She wanted to know how far she'd really go. Neru reached her hand over to the nightstand, not tearing her gaze from Haku's expectant stare until she plucked her phone off it, flipping it open and checking old messages from their friends, her back to Haku.

She did not appreciate the silent treatment at all. Neru saw her shadow over the screen of her phone before fingers closed tight around her hand and jerked the phone from her grasp with a harsh tug, and of all things, plunked it into the glass of water by the bed.

"What the-?" Neru was really angry now. Haku wove her fingers in her sunny tresses and pulled until she was on her back beneath her, tearing the towel off and crawling over her so she could run her tongue down a thigh, closer to a more sensitive area. Her skin still felt raw with salt, sweat, sunburns. The ball of fire shivered beneath her.

"You shouldn't ignore people. It's the most unkind thing you can do, you know." Haku kissed her way down the other thigh, enjoying the way Neru's hips wriggled. "Let's see you ignore this."

"W-Whoa, wait a minute, Ha-" Neru tensed in anticipation, but the contrast of her firm, tight body against Haku's mobile and supple tongue only heightened the sensation when she buried it against her clitoris. "Hhhah...Hah...kuuu-" Neru's eyes screwed shut and her lips formed an _oh _of inescapable pleasure. A few simpering sounds spilled forth until she clenched her jaw, moaning, almost growling through bared teeth.

"Your tan lines..." Haku remarked, amused, "...they go all the way to here." She licked a spot deep on Neru's inner thigh. "Did you fall asleep with your legs open on the beach again? How cute."

"D-Don't tease me!" Neru spluttered, moaning wantingly as her tongue moved away from where she wanted it most. Haku's lips felt so full and soft that she couldn't cease the frantic, telling sway of her body beneath their attention. Overcome with dazed heat, her eyes wandered up the backside of Haku's thighs, and the longer she stared, the more compelling was the urge to take hold of her and trap her, give her a taste of her own medicine by stealing a taste of her.

If only she weren't too caught in the throes of ecstasy to make herself do more than whine and beg with her body. Haku chuckled cockily while she struggled.

"Only if you promise to let me know when you're going to co-mmhhh!" Her brief pause left Neru's head clear enough to act on the urge that had grown in her moments before, and never before had Neru partaken in a victory so sweet. She would make her buckle under her touch if it were the last thing she did. The struggle pleased her, and she thrashed her tongue mercilessly within Haku, opening her up as she panted deliriously.

"What's wrong?" Neru taunted, licking her mouth as her taste cooled over her lips. "Having trouble getting a little of what you're giving out? You're so badly behaved after a few drinks..." She clenched her waist harder, forcing her to stay put, and flattened her tongue right against her, letting the muscle stay broad as she plunged it inside, lashing her from within with wide circles. Her circles became squiggles as Haku pressed her lips into her again and whimpered, the vibrations of her moans melting Neru into a trembling tangle of limbs.

She tried to keep herself together, the urge to punish spiking hot within her as she tried to stay angry, to not buck with pleasure as Haku's tongue probed her. It moved with such fluidity that she couldn't tell how much of the wetness there was from herself anymore. Haku was fully devoted to her task, soft breasts sinking deeply against Neru's hard stomach as her tongue moved gracefully against her, in her. Resisting the impulse to simply let herself reach her peak, Neru redoubled her efforts. If she was going to give in, Haku would have to too.

It didn't take long for her to lose it. Haku made a muffled cry as Neru worked her quickly over the edge. As cool and collected as she'd been on the outside, an inner warmth and stickiness spilled out into Neru's lips that betrayed how badly she'd been craving her. She swallowed greedily, the rich musky scent sapping her willpower. Neru was close too, as she thought of Haku alone all day, and what she must've done to keep herself busy-

"Come on..." Haku begged against her, and the pleading note in her voice, the determination combined with the vibration of the hum right at her sweet spot had Neru arching off the bed with a sudden, gratified shout. She quivered under the throes of the intense orgasm as Haku licked her clean, and Neru could almost picture her smug expression, and she again wanted to bring her to her knees, gain something of an upper hand.

As she recovered from the afterglow, one of her hands moved towards Haku's spine, one of her many secret triggers. Pressing in with her fingertips, she slid them along, smirking to herself as Haku groaned and sank into a more relaxed position. She slid out from beneath her and crawled atop her warmed, sweat-slicked back, walking her fingers down towards her messy entrance once more.

"W-Wait-" Haku gasped, still recovering, "-It's too much-"

"Ooh, come on." Neru kissed her shoulder blade and smiled against it. "I want at least one more out of you." Haku relinquished a moan as Neru's free hand stroked along her throat, pulling her jaw towards her shoulder so they could share a deep kiss. The taste and scent of alcohol was faint on her breath; normally Neru hated it, but when she'd only had a little, not enough to drown out her own taste, she found it pleasantly intoxicating. As their tongues writhed against one another's, Neru eased one, then a second into Haku. She saw her eyes widen and her cheeks darken with color.

"Mmnn...!" Haku purred against her lips, "N-Neru-" Her voice pleaded before her lips were reclaimed, fingers pushing deeper inside her and drawing forth louder responses. Haku looked like she was losing her mind and that was exactly what she wanted. She spread her fingers within her, Haku's tightness naturally forcing them closed again, and she repeated the motion, their bodies building a steady rhythm that had the woman beneath her kneading the sheets in her fingers and panting into her mouth, overwhelmed.

She didn't stand a chance under the heat of Neru's assault. Haku tightened around her fingers and gave a desperate, disjointed gasp as she came, shuddering as she collapsed, exhausted, into the bed. Neru smiled and shifted to her side, embracing her from behind. She knew from how still she was that she was fast asleep. Nuzzling her face between her shoulders, Neru soon joined her.

...

The morning greeted Haku with a mild hangover. In spite of that, she felt rather pleased all over, albeit a bit foggy in the head. Warm hands pawed up over her bared breasts and a surprised murmur of awakening left her lips as a warm chin rest itself on her shoulder.

"Good morning, you."

"Mmn, Neru..." Haku groggily turned onto her back, letting their noses brush together.

"I guess someone had a little something to drink last night?"

"O-Ohh...was it that much?" Neru kissed down the front of her body, an impish grin playing across her lips. Haku sighed happily as her rough fingertips traced over her soft contours.

"You don't remember too well, do you?" Neru chuckled bemusedly. "Do you need reminding?" She pouted and picked up a cup full of water off the nightstand.

It also had Neru's cell phone in it.

Haku gasped as patches of her memory of the night before slowly trickled into her sobering mind. She thought for a moment her head was playing tricks on her: she didn't believe she'd had it in her to be so...forward.

"You're buying me a new phone."

"Ohh Neru, I'm so sorry-aahh!" Neru splashed the contents of the cup all over Haku's chest. While the sun streaming in the windows made their bed rather toasty, the shock did not go without response on Haku's sensitive skin. She spasmed evasively so quickly that she tumbled off the bed, their sheet twisting around Neru and yanking her down as well, landing squarely atop Haku.

"Shit, are you okay?" Neru asked, dropping her cranky facade to make sure Haku didn't get hurt.

"Y-Yeah." Haku grinned at her concerned expression. Try as she might to be all rough and tumble, Neru really did care. "I'm...I'm sorry about last night. Your phone, and, being so-" Neru brought a finger to her lips to shush her before leaning in and taking another kiss.

"There's absolutely no other reason to apologize." Neru purred as their lips parted. Haku sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest, and after a moment's thought, dropped it to hold Neru close and kiss her once more.

Just before they can get too wrapped up in each other all over again, the cabin door bursts open and Rin leans inside.

"Hey lovebirds!" She shouts, none too flummoxed over their state of undress. "You're missing all the fun! I just put a crab in Miku's swimsuit!" Rin giggled proudly. "Get out here already you guys!" And just as quickly as she came, she dashed off across the white sand towards the water. Neru and Haku shared one more look before disentangling themselves and changing into their swimsuits.

They spent slightly longer of a time than was necessary applying sunscreen.

"Ah, there's a whole week left of our vacation..." Haku mused as they started heading out the door. "What do you think we're going to do with all that time?" She yelped as Neru took her hand and started running down towards the ocean where everyone else was splashing around. As they ran, Neru flashed a grin at her over her shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

**A/N: **Yay, this one's finally done! I started it months ago and never got around to finishing it until now. I wanted to do a super lighthearted and fun Neru/Haku with lots of loving and fluffy fun. I've just been trying to warm up for writing some of my other big stuff, because I keep like starting new things before I finish the old and I was like UGH time to finish something. 8D Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it, please review if you'd like! I really love them. :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
